In present point cloud technology, voids may occur at places of a point cloud corresponding to portions of an object being scanned where the scanning thereof cannot be effectuated or where a reference point is set. Furthermore, the voids also can be generated due to an external interference during the scanning of the object or a problem of the scanning device itself occurring during the scanning.
To patch up the voids, a simulated simple curved surface is created to fill each void. Points on the curved surface are used to make up the missed points in the void.
However, such a patching-up method cannot make up the missed points at their intended positions. A distortion of the point cloud may be resulted due to the patching up.